


Фотосессия

by Taracsacum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Homecoming (Movie), Tickling, Ticklish Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, pete is insecure and tony tickles it out of him (sorta) the end, spiderson, ticklish!peter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Тони нужно сфотографировать какого-нибудь молодого стажёра, чтобы выложить фотографию на сайте "Старк Индастриз", и он обращается за этим к Питеру. Когда угрюмый парень не может нормально улыбнуться для фото, он берёт дело в свои руки.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	Фотосессия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Photoshoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236751) by [littlelovelyspiderling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelovelyspiderling/pseuds/littlelovelyspiderling). 



— Мистер Старк, вы не могли найти для этого кого-нибудь другого?..

Питер поморщился от ослепительно яркого света, вцепившись пальцами в воротник. Он чувствовал себя жуком, которого очень придирчиво изучают под микроскопом. Тони Старк стоял у фотоаппарата, настраивая его.

— Нет. Ты единственный стажёр, который ещё не ушёл домой в столь поздний час. И самый молодой, а значит, самый обаятельный и вдохновенный для будущих кандидатов.

— Но я же даже не настоящий стажёр, мистер Старк. Это просто прикрытие для Мэй, вы забыли?

— Какая разница? Думаешь, двадцатилетние студенты, которые будут просматривать сайт, это как-то узнают? — Тони прищурился, подкручивая объектив. — Я просто хочу сфотографировать привлекательное лицо, чтобы поместить его на онлайн-брошюру. Это подтолкнёт таких вот молодых людей, как ты, подавать заявки на все гранты и проекты, которые сейчас предлагает моя компания.

— Это очень круто, мистер Старк, — ответил Питер, сглотнув. — Но, кхм… Я просто не очень фотогеничен. Я ненавижу фотографироваться. И у меня сейчас не лучший вид, может, вы попросите кого-нибудь другого попозировать завтра?..

— Обновлённая версия сайта будет доступна уже в полночь, так что, нет. — Тони нажал последнюю кнопку на экране фотоаппарата и отошёл в сторону. — Расслабься, пацан… Хорошо ты выглядишь. Только представь, как будет здорово показать друзьям свою классную фотку на официальном сайте «Старк Индастриз».

Питер понуро опустил голову.

— Да. Просто здорово…

Тони раздражённо фыркнул.

— В чём проблема? Я думал, тебе понравится.

Питер неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Неважно. Давайте уже поскорее закончим.

— Хорошо, бука, — прыснул Тони. Он взял пульт от фотоаппарата и на пробу нажал на кнопку. — Скажи «сы-ы-ыр».

Улыбка на лице Питера выглядела так вымученно, что Тони показалось, будто тот изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не чихнуть. Или будто у него что-то застряло в зубах. Он смотрел на Питера со смесью удивления и весёлости, ожидая, когда же он наконец нормально улыбнётся, и готовясь нажать на кнопку спуска затвора.

— Э-э… серьёзно? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сфотографировал вот это лицо? Хочешь, чтобы завтра тысячи людей увидели на сайте вот это?

Питер хмыкнул, он чувствовал себя жалко.

— Я же говорил, что это не моё, мистер Старк.

— Просто улыбнись. Как обычно. Вообще ни о чём не думай.

Питер закатил глаза и попытался выдавить из себя улыбку снова. На этот раз он выглядел так, словно ему адски больно, словно кто-то приставил к нему сзади нож и угрожал убить, если он не притворится счастливым.

И, боже, в притворстве он был ужасен.

Тони всё-таки сфотографировал его, чтобы посмотреть, будет ли он выглядеть на снимке лучше, чем в реальности. Нет, что, впрочем, неудивительно. Он даже выглядел ещё хуже. Тони не выдержал и захохотал.

— Боже, Пит, ты пытаешься сделать вид, что у тебя запор? Это какая-то новая фишка современного поколения? Если да, то ты просто мощь.

Питер покраснел и потупился.

— Я вас ненавижу.

Тони подошёл к нему ближе, смеясь.

— Эй, — сказал он, ободряюще сжав его плечи. — Расслабься. Не стой, как истукан.

— Почему вы не можете просто сфотографировать себя? Вы в этом намного лучше меня.

— Сайт и так уже весь обвешан моими фото. Нам нужно новое молодое, свежее лицо, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Он облизал пальцы и пропустил между них волосы Питера, отчего тот скривился. — Но если хочешь, я могу показать, как это делается.

Он обошёл Питера и принял несколько непринужденных поз, растянув губы в лёгкой, но победоносной улыбке. Тони пару раз щёлкнул кнопкой пульта, чтобы показать Питеру фото, и тот обречённо всплеснул руками.

— Вот видите, я же говорил: вам это раз плюнуть. А я же, просто… нет. Я не могу. Я пас.

Тони поймал его быстрее, чем тот успел улизнуть.

— Всего одна попытка — большего не прошу. — Он развернул подавленного Питера к камере.  
— Представь, что тебе вручают награду или что ты улыбаешься девушке, которая тебе нравится. Что-нибудь в таком духе. Подумай о чём-то, что делает тебя по-настоящему счастливым, и вложи эти эмоции в красивую настоящую улыбку. Ты сможешь. — Он отошёл на несколько шагов в сторону. — Я встану сзади, чтобы не давить на тебя.

Питер беспомощно вздохнул и заглянул в пугающее око объектива. Он изо всех сил пытался следовать советам Тони, правда. У него всё равно ничего не получилось, но это нормально. Тони и не рассчитывал на иной результат. Ему просто надо было как-то отвлечь парня, чтобы воплотить свой настоящий план, который заставил бы того улыбнуться.

Когда Тони перестал нажимать на кнопку на пульте, Питер решил, что сделал что-то не так, и расстроенно простонал.

— Говорю же, мистер Старк, я не могу. Найдите какого-нибудь другого тупого стажёра для этого или возьмите фото из Интернета. Я просто… Я не могу…

Гневная тирада Питера оборвалась, когда его обхватили руки Тони, сжавшие бока и пощекотавшие под рёбрами. Питер вскрикнул от неожиданности, а затем громко расхохотался.

— Ха-ха-ха! Что-ха-ха за?.. — Он отскочил в сторону, обняв себя руками и густо покраснев. — Мистер Старк! Ч-что это было и зачем?

— Ха! Я знал, что это сработает. — Тони обошёл его и развернул камеру к Питеру, чтобы тот посмотрел на фотографии. — Только взгляни на эту улыбку! Она прекрасна!

На фото Питер зажмурился и широко раскрыл рот, заливаясь смехом. Его голова была запрокинута назад, а на щеках играл нежно-розовый румянец. Он выглядел по-настоящему счастливым. Тони не мог в это поверить, особенно если вспомнить те депрессивные фото, которые он сделал в самом начале.

Стоило Питеру увидеть фотографию, как он тут же вспыхнул.

— Нет-нет, пожалуйста, не берите её.

— Почему? Ты тут такой радостный. Как в рекламе Old Navy.

— Но это… стрёмно, — пробормотал он.

Тони мягко улыбнулся.

— Нет. Это мило. Это фото всем понравится.

— Не мне…

Тони вздохнул и снова навёл на Питера объектив.

— Ладно. Значит, придётся сделать ещё несколько фоток, пока нам обоим не понравится.

Не теряя ни минуты он бодро подошёл к Питеру, отчего тот нахмурился.

— П-подождите, что?.. — Прежде чем он успел отбежать, Тони схватил его и начал щекотать живот, пробегаясь пальцами по бокам вверх и вниз. Реакция была мгновенной и истеричной.

— Чт… Ах-аха… Ха-ха, не-е-хо-хо-т! М-ми-хи-стер Ста-ха-ха-арк! — Питер брыкался, визжал и смеялся, как сумасшедший, вцепившись в запястья Тони, его лицо снова раскраснелось. — Сто-ох-оп… Подо-ха-ха-ждите! Ха-ха-ха!

— Но это единственный способ заставить тебя нормально улыбаться, — ответил Тони, посмеиваясь с умилительных взвизгиваний Питера. — Надо было узнать о нём чуть раньше. Но теперь я знаю, как тебя развеселить, когда ты не в духе.

Питеру удалось выскользнуть из его хватки, но это лишь усугубило ситуацию: Тони повалил его на пол, забравшись пальцами Питеру под футболку и неистово щекоча его голый живот. Смех Питера стал громче на целую октаву, а извивания превратились в бешеное барахтанье.

— Ха-ха-ха-ха! — хохотал Питер, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, брыкаясь и визжа, как беспомощный поросёнок. — Не-ха-ха-ха-ет!

— Всё, что нам нужно, — это хорошая фотография, которая понравится нам обоим, и мы закончим. Раз уж ты такой придирчивый, то я постараюсь не упустить ни одной детали.

— Лю-ха-ха-ха-бую! Возьмите лю-ха-бую! Мне всё ха-ха-ха равно! — злодейские пальцы Тони не оставляли в покое его рёбра, живот и подмышки, сводя хихикающего Питера с ума. — Про-ха-ха-сто хва-ха-ха-тит! Ми-хи-хи-стер Ста-ха-ха-арк! Ах-ах-аха!

Заметив слёзы, застилающие глаза бедного парня, беспомощно пытающегося вырваться, Тони наконец сдался. Питер распластался на полу, тяжело дыша. Тони улыбнулся, глядя сверху вниз на хохочущего героя. Он был таким милым, что у него аж защемило в груди.

— Как думаешь, получилось ли хоть одно фото, которое тебе всё-таки понравится? — смеясь, спросил он.

— М-ми-хи-стер Ста-ха-ха-арк… — простонал он сквозь смех. — За-ха-чем…

Тони облегчённо выдохнул и протянул ему руку.

— Слушай, если ты правда не хочешь, чтобы я выкладывал твоё фото на сайт, я не буду.

Питер удивлённо моргнул и недоуменно уставился на него.

— Я могу придумать что-нибудь ещё. Может, вставлю какую-нибудь дурацкую иллюстрацию или диаграмму. Не волнуйся, ладно?

Питер неохотно принял его помощь и встал, смущённо уткнувшись взглядом в пол.

— Н-нет, всё хорошо. Публикуйте, мне всё равно.

— Нет, не всё равно.

Питер скривился. Тони сощурился.

— Ну что? Почему ты так беспокоишься? Девяносто девять процентов людей, которые увидят это фото, знать тебя не знают, и, наверное, даже не будут вглядываться в детали.

— Да, но я… — Питер замолчал и нервно облизал губы. — Я не знаю. Я привык видеть фотографии Человека-паука на сайтах или газетах, да везде. Просто страшно подумать, что моё лицо будет на таком важном сайте, без маски.

— У тебя же есть Инстаграм, Снэпчап или как там его? Ты же постоянно постишь свои фотографии в Интернете.

— Да, но я это контролирую. И у меня в Инстаграме только где-то восемьдесят подписчиков, так что… — Питер почесал затылок. — Просто было бы здорово, если бы на этой фотке я был в маске. Можно же так сделать? Людям будет гораздо приятнее увидеть на сайте Человека-паука, чем меня.

Сердце Тони просто разрывалось. Для него Питер Паркер был обычным ребёнком со всеми страхами и неуверенностью, которые присущи людям в этом возрасте. Как и все подростки, он бы предпочёл скрыться за какой-нибудь маской, чем выставить на всеобщее обозрение своё истинное лицо, себя настоящего. Тони знал, что это страшно. Медленно выдохнув, он опустил ладонь на макушку Питера и взъерошил волосы.

— Но ведь они и увидят Человека-паука. Настоящего Человека-паука. Его лучшее воплощение.

Выражение лица Питера так и осталось каменным, и он коснулся пальцами его шеи и пощекотал, отчего тот съёжился и захихикал.

— И я, например, предпочёл бы увидеть улыбающееся лицо Человека-паука, чем его дурацкую маску.

Питер поднял на него взгляд, робко улыбнувшись. Ничего более очаровательного Тони в своей жизни не видел.

Он вернулся к камере, чтобы просмотреть получившиеся фотографии. Нет, конечно, он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии щёлкнуть Питера ещё раз, пока тот не видит.

— Иди сюда. Вынесешь окончательный вердикт.

***

Как и ожидалось, фото навело много шума. Питер чувствовал себя настоящей знаменитостью среди друзей, а особенно среди тех, кто не верил, что он работает с Тони Старком. До этого самого момента.

Питер бы никогда не признался, что ему на самом деле нравилась та фотография, опубликованная на сайте. А Тони никогда не признался бы в том, что сохранил все кадры с их весёлой фотосессии в отдельной папке, чтобы снова и снова пересматривать их в особо трудные моменты своей жизни.


End file.
